


불타오르네

by dewdrop (pjm1995)



Series: Burn [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Seventeen pops up a lot, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Fight Scenes, Fluff, IVE BEEN WORKING ON IT FOR MONTHS, Its not underage in the au but uhm, Jungkook doesnt speak much, Lots of side stories and afflictions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining!Jimin, Prejudice!Yoongi, RIP, Royalty, Slow Burn, This is a long one, Underage Drinking, avatar au??, lotta filler chapters, more relationships later, not really - Freeform, only slight prejudice yoongi, platonic sugakookie, thats kinda it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjm1995/pseuds/dewdrop
Summary: In which Jimin is the Prince of the Fire Kingdom and Yoongi only got accepted to the academy on a whim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> probably discontinued lol sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh. Okay so it's chap one and tbh idk wtf im doing i found my old a:tla books and was listening to fire then i ended up watching the video and jimin with the lighter??? yes?? ? anyways 불타오르네 was born. rip my old fics they were all warm ups for this. um so i want this fic to be long and fr fr im sorry for my other fics they're on hiatus until this fic gets finished. im shitty. ik. this story is planned out and if you're reading this note then I've probably prewritten the next 2 chaps. this chapters kinda short?? i don't really like writing Jimin bc i never do him justice so it switched a little to Yoongi ayyyy. also ily jeonghan hbd bby ♡
> 
>  
> 
> tl;dr enjoy this 4k mess of introductions and confused Yoongi + Jimin being a sweet pie  
> -a ; xoxo

The very first day of October was a long one, beginning in long attack drills and ending with conditioning. Jimin hated it. In Jimin's anger, he didn't even have time to even register the fact that some one new had moved into his dorm, he was far too busy doing work and tending to his royal duties after class. There was to be a royal ceremony later that evening and he had skipped all preparations from the prior week. To say he felt stressed was an understatement.

When he returned from a particularly long chore, he decides to just go to his room silently, disregarding his teammates (" _Jimin, wait--_!"). He cuts through a bathroom, connecting his and his best friend, Taehyung's, rooms. On Jimin's side, there was no door. However, there was a turn and a new curtain everyday. Jimin slips and slides his way through the bathroom, using his arm to turn the corner, and, in one swift motion, setting the curtain on fire. It probably the part of the day he always enjoyed. Getting back from drills and history lessons, he was often exhausted, and the ability to come back to his room after a long day and just burn things was the best way to vent.

He gets his moments bliss, as the curtain burns at its on pace (not too slow, but certainly not fast), and then he gets a face full of water. Literal _water_. So, out of instinct, and without much thought, Jimin punches the air, sending a rather weak burst of fire at the unknown opponent. The figure staggers back in what seems to be shock.

"What the  _shit_ !" A loud, deep _unfamiliar_ voice says. Jimin stops, head aching to remember the notes he'd taken over the course of the past 12 years. Fortunately, his brain supplies him with a lesson he had taken way back in Form 4's exam period. He slips into a fighting stance, small flame burning just in front of his extended hand.

_**Step One : Do Not Engage; Question** _

"This is a private area; what are you doing here?" He shouts to the voice, a man he decides.

"I live here-- jeez _what the fu_ \--"

"No, you do not. This room inhabits members of Team Bangtan. _Not_ intruder scum like you." At this Jimin flicks his fingers, extinguishing the flame, and lighting a newer, bigger one in its place. "Who are you?" Jimin continues on with the questioning, heart pumping harder and harder.

The stranger drops into a deep bow.

"I am Min Yoongi, newest member of Team Bangtan, Form 17." He stands.

" _Liar_! Team Bangtan is a 6 member group. If you are truly who you say you are, say something only a true member should know!" Jimin seethes, unflinching at the ~~stranger's~~ _Min Yoongi's_ sharp tones.

"You are Park Jimin, Prince of the Fire Kingdom, Form 12." Yoongi scrambles to come up with something. _I'm a new student: what does he expect?_ Jimin wants to roll his eyes.

"Every student knows this, tell me something else," Jimin whines a bit. His first interrogation was a bust, but at least he was scaring the guy. And not just any guy. A Form 17. Suck on that Wu seonsangnim. A+ for Jimin.

"I am Kim Seokjin's replacement."

 

 _D- for Jimin_.

 

 

"What does he mean 'Seokjin's replacement'? What has he done to him?" Jimin worries, now questioning Namjoon. The moment Yoongi had told him that he was the _replacement_ he went off. Yoongi had shrieked as Jimin turned around, jets of fire burning above his shoulders and moving around him. It would have been a hilarious sight, a Form 17 water bender surround by fire unsure of what to do, sadly Jimin had no time to laugh, as he was looking for his Jin-hyung.

"Seokjin's term ended. He had more than the required credits, so he's considering joining the army." Namjoon responds, shrugging casually. "He was a Form 33, Jimin. What did you expect?"

For a moment, Yoongi was perplexed to hear someone speak to the Prince in such a way and he prepared for Jimin to correct him or demand respect or something. But Prince Jimin pouted instead, whining about this _Seokjin_ guy. Yoongi was replacing a Form 33. Who the hell decided on that? Yoongi came from a small village in the countries Southeast side. His parents were working class citizens, running both a farm and marketplace. Yoongi was brought up a bit wealthier than most in the middle class, but regardless, he was still a farmer. He had attended a public waterbending school, learning tricks from his mother with his father's encouragement.

Yoongi imagined this Seokjin man to be a higher class man, growing up the opposite of Yoongi, being wealthy and surrounded by riches. Perhaps apart of royal court, even, seeing how close he and Prince Jimin had been.

"Why didn't he inform me of this?" Jimin says, still with a large pout. "I was his favorite dongsaeng!" Another man walks into the kitchen area, going into a cabinet to retrieve a snack.

"Wait-- he told me _I_ was his favorite dongsaeng!" The young man argues, deep voice bouncing off the walls. He frowns, holding his snack, then crosses his arms.

"Shut up, Tae everyone knows I'm his favorite!" Jimin sticks out his tongue, flicking a small fire ball at _Tae_.

The boy just waves his hand in a dismissive way, a burst of air extinguishing the fire. The air burst may of been small, but it was certainly mighty, blowing all of Yoongi's hair back. Yoongi, who was on the other side of Jimin.

An airbender. This Tae was the resident airbender. Yoongi stares in slight shock, having never seen (nor lived with) one.

 

"Oh, are you ChimChim's new roomie?" Tae peeks at Yoongi from around Jimin's shoulder. Caught off guard, Yoongi hums in confusion.

"Oh, uh-huh. I moved in last night." Yoongi walks over to the airbender, extends his hand for him to take. "Min Yoongi."

Tae stares at the hand, before grabbing it, and pulling Yoongi into a spine-bending embrace. Yoongi, still shaken from earlier events in the bedroom, hesitantly hugs back. The airbender pulls his face back to look at Yoongi, still hugging him tightly. Yoongi's eyes widen at the familiarity.

"Don't be shy! I'm Kim Taehyung, Jimin's _best_ friend and Seokjin's _favorite_ dongsaeng." He flashes a bright grin, before pushing Yoongi away and retreating to the lounge area near the kitchen.

"Yah, Kook, go check out the new guy!" Another young man comes out, riding a ball of whooshing air. Long rolls of parchment fly around the kitchen table, Namjoon grunting in annoyance. He attempts to catch the parchments in mid-air, ultimately failing, seeing that he'll have to read each roll to reorganize the essay he'd been working on before he could turn it in.

"Jungkook, what did we say about airbending in the kitchen," Namjoon sighs, floundering around the kitchen. The Airbender shrugs, high-fiving Taehyung on the sly, while Namjoon wasn't looking. Yoongi snorts as Taehyung opens his snack and Jungkook snatches it out of his hand. Jungkook munched on the trail mix, popping cashews and almonds into his mouth in an uncaring way. Taehyung digs his hand into the bag, taking a handful, then turns into a bedroom, looking quite pleased with his gatherings.

Jungkook observes Yoongi from the corner of his eyes, before leaning to look at Jimin. Jungkook raises his eyebrow as if gesturing to Yoongi. Jimin tilts his head to the side. Like some silent conversation of sorts. The boys exchange a look, before Jungkook bows and nods to Yoongi.

"Um," the man says. Although it's more of a question really.

"Oh, don't mind him. He was raised by monks: he solemn utters a word. At least not in open spaces. He would rather converse one-on-one." Jimin supplies an explanation quickly. Yoongi's eyes flicker to Namjoon.

"So: a firebender, a waterbender, two airbenders...?" Yoongi tries to figure out his new living situation. " Jimin mentioned there being six, yes? I've only counted us five so far." Namjoon looks taken aback.

"Ah, yes. I'm an earthbender- Kim Namjoon. Our final member, Hoseok-hyung is at defense club. Most of us go to defense club after classes but today was special." He looks to Jimin. "We like to see Jimin off before his highness leaves on business." The 17 year old prince rolls his eyes.

"Please, I hate it when people refer to me as such. Just Jimin will do." Yoongi was relieved to know that the prince is not one to demand respect, but he was still weary addressing him with so much familiarity. Ha, _familiarity_ , a word he seemed to be using a lot more than before moving into the dorm.

Upon first coming to the understanding that he would be joining a team with one of the most treasured men in the continent ( and most eligible bachelor according to some local papers Yoongi had seen on his ride over to the academy), he was less than unimpressed. He had imagined the young man ( _ **The Sweetheart of Korea**_ ) to be a bothersome, whiny, young thing. Yoongi had to go through a bit of screening to be accepted, before the dean and many other staffs that Yoongi could not name finally decided that he would be the best replacement for the team. He felt someone prideful, knowing that his skills were great enough to be accepted for a team with a prince. Yes, despite his worries of the prince's attitude, he had felt pride.

Now, as said prince stood before him, he wasn't too sure what to think. Yoongi enjoyed figuring out people's characters, it had always been a quick and easy game to him. The prince seemed harder to completely understand, tones always crisp and respectful regardless of your class and outer appearance. It seems like a mystery box that Yoongi will have to shake and shake to figure out what's inside. As if he'll determine one thing but in the end it will be something he never expected or accounted for in the first place.

"Okay," Yoongi pauses for a beat. "Just Jimin,"

 

 

Preparing for royal ceremonies was a royal pain in the behind. The easy part, and Jimin's favorite part if he was being honest with himself, was bathing. He kept his expensive oils and soaps protected, being sent new ones from home for every occasion. Seokjin had always helped him prepare before he went to the castle, lathering the fine oils into Jimin's hair as the prince scrubbed his shoulders with fragrant soaps. But his elder had gone away, and instead he had a stranger, whom he had only met that afternoon.

Jimin sighs, wrapping his bath towel around his waist tightly, securing it with a knot. He grabs another towel, fluffing his damp hair with it. His hair flips around, water droplets spilling into his eyes and he squints. His royal robes are set off to the side, lying there fiercely. The firebender stares at the red silken robes. They were certainly marvelous, with deep mahogany accents near the shoulder. The color was not rough, no, it had been skillfully embroidered by hand, fading into an almost seductive red at the breasts before becoming a pale rose like color at the hem. The pale rose color swirls at the reds, who nip at them maintaining their dominance.

The robes may have been marvelous but they were nothing compared to his crown. As Jimin opens a drawer for his crown's protective sealed case, the curtains are pulled apart and his head snaps up.

"Holy-- okay, wow, sorry-- I'm just gonna. Sorry." Yoongi frantically began to back out of the bathroom in shock. He just saw the _prince_ semi-naked. This was surely crossing some sort of boundary between royalty and farmer.

"Oh, I've just finished! Would you like to wash? I'm just getting dressed." Jimin smiles warmly, gesturing towards the shower in the corner opposite the bathtub.

"Yes, just tell me when you've finished dressing I'll be--" Yoongi points to the bedroom, "yeah." Jimin shakes his head, laughing.

"Since it is your first day, someone probably should have told you." Jimin turns to face Yoongi directly. "Roommates typically bathe together, hence the large accommodations, because hot water becomes scarce. With all said, I advise you hop in before Taehyung does. He takes _hours_."

Yoongi sputters, looking at the princes nude torso, suddenly attacked with the idea of seeing _all_ of him, before he looks back to the shower.

"Ah-alright. Just a quick shower-- no peeking." Jimin laughs once more at the older boys shyness. Yoongi places his clean clothes on the sink, on the other side of Jimin, taking his towel and wash cloth over to the shower with him.

"Yes, no 'peeking'," Jimin assures the man as he begins to take off his tunic shirt. Yoongi pulls the sweaty fabric over his head, pulling up his hair in the back. He reaches over to the showers knob and turns on the hot water. As expected, it comes out a bit on the warm side, yet still hot enough for Yoongi.

Next, with the shower now running, he pulls off his baggy shorts, trying not to slip on his socks, that get yanked off after. From the sink he can see Jimin’s reflection brushing his hair silently. Jimin suddenly drops the towel around his waist, and Yoongi's eyes snap away. He just saw his royal highness' royal _behind_. Yoongi shakes his head, pushing the thoughts away. With that he tugs at his boxers, pulling them off slowly in embarrassment. He prays the prince won't peek.

"Here, I almost forgot to give you the soap bar," Jimin walks over to Yoongi, completely without towel or clothe, and holds out a particularly big bar of soap. It looks new and unused. Yoongi freezes, trying to cover himself a bit, then grabs the bar in gratefulness. The prince walks off as if they never just saw each other nude.

"For battles, you'll have to shower in front of all of the team." Yoongi nearly drops the bar at this, as he steps into the warm shower. "Someone _did_ explain this to you, right?"

Yoongi sighs out a no, and Jimin just shakes his head.

"Hmm, well anyways you should probably try to be comfortable with your body along with others now. We can not have you freaking out in the shower rooms. Jungkook will definitely laugh at you." Jimin smirks, eyes dropping down at Yoongi's reflection in the mirror.

"Why are you getting so dressed up in the middle of the day?" Yoongi asks, now in the shower. He had somehow gotten in without slipping. He doesn't look at the prince, afraid that he was still naked. Although, Jimin didn't seem to mind, he didn't want himself to feel as though he was gawking. Jimin's body was finely conditioned. Years of running around doing chores and combat practice had given him perhaps permanently calloused feet, a few scars (some burns, some not), and a tough muscular build. His abs were impeccable, along with his thighs and calves. _Not_ that Yoongi had looked anywhere near down there.

"My family is hosting a welcome party for some close allies and family. They will be staying at the castle until February." Jimin pulls on his underwear, tugging it further up his frame, until it rests on his hip easily. Next, he puts on the first layer of his attire, it was nothing too fancy. Just a black slip like item to protect him from the harsh October winds. It would barely be visible beneath his robes. He opens the robes, shrugging each shoulder in, then rolls them to set the fabric. It molds onto his body perfectly, hugging his arms, but it fits nicely, none the less. He folds one side over the other, then ties it tightly. To finish his outift, he fastens a black belt around his waist, hiding the cord that held his robe closed. The belt was more of a guard really, thick in length, with a matte color. Almost like an ash, but more of an abysmal black, matching his hair, slip and shoes. He double-checks himself in the mirror, before finally unlocking the case holding his crown. He pulls out a key, and instead of putting the end inside of the hole he shoves the top, rounded part in. It clicks unlock.

Gently he takes the crown out, using a small handkerchief inside of the box. He sets the crown on the sink, flicking all five fingers out to light the six points of his crown. The final point being the one he had missed, is the tallest, and also the hardest to light.

Jimin rubs the palms of his hands together, squeezing his eyes shut, and points to the tallest point. It lights a wondrous black flame. The family mark. It had been a color decided on long, long ago, by some great great great great ancestor that Jimin had probably learned about in history class. The black flame was made by a special oil that was stored inside of the entire crown, but only gets to reach the tallest point. The firebender sighs in relief, then places the crown onto his head.

"It's beautiful." Yoongi murmurs, wrapping a towel around himself. Jimin just stares at the tallest point, an uneasy feeling settling into his stomach. The flame innocently flickers and a short memory flahes before his eyes. A young boy, no more than 5, sitting in his mother's lap making tiny sparks of fire. The mother laughs fondly as the boy concentrates, then a great flame bursts in his palm. He's shaken back into reality by it.

"Yes. Beautiful."

 

 

The air outside of the castle was lively, much different from the usual. Horses run amuck in a fenced field, chomping on hay as if their lives depend on it. One horse had the whitest coat Jimin had ever seen. It was almost silver. The horse glittered in the afternoon sun, long mane dusted in chalk, a nice subtle pink. It's hard to see, Jimin having to squint to see the pink, he assumes that it had been washed out previously, yet quite unsuccessfully. He scoffs. How could he have such silly thoughts, about horses of all creatures, when he was on his way to greet his dearest cousin?

Hwasa was certainly his dearest cousin, which was really saying something considering how nasty she was. But alas, she was the kindest. Jimin meant no harm when he decided this, at the tender age of 4. He has brief memories and diary pages he'd written describing how horrible she had been to the servants and so on. The carriage Jimin rides in is silent save for the clumping of hooves, scuffing at the stone pathway leading to the castle. For a moment he wonders how his new roommate is doing, realizing Hoseok has most likely returned by now. He chuckles silently to himself, imagining the earthbender giving Yoongi information about the entire school. Hoseok loved to learn about history, along with the social lives of others. He could tell Yoongi anything of the school, from the architecture to the headmasters mistress.

"Prince Jimin, is all well back there?" The carriage driver politely addresses Jimin.

"Ah, yes Kim-ssi. All is well." Jimin responds, voice a bit gruffer and deeper from lack of speaking. The driver blushes from Jimin's respect, being referred to by such a respectful call by some one above him. It was very rare. Jimin often took many servants off guard, showing respect and giving thanks to the people that make his life the way it is. They had taken to calling him The Grateful One behind his back, something Jimin greatly disapproved of.

He did not like to be held anywhere near as high as a god. Ye Old Great One was an alias of a holy spirit of sorts, perhaps the only thing more beloved than royalty. It made Jimin uncomfortable. He barely liked to be called a prince-- let alone _your highness_. He felt rather, what was the word? Stuffy? _Stuffy indeed_.

"We've arrived, Your Majesty." _Your Majesty_? That was a new one. He hopes that the others at school wouldn't take to calling him that to tease him. How unfortunate it would be to have yet another name to be called. He thanks the driver, giving him gold coins as payment. Jimin begins his way up the stairs leading to the castle. Quite pointless, however he knew how royals enjoyed being held above others. Socially, figuratively and, as the stairs suggest, physically.

"Minnie!"

"Hwasa!"

The young woman runs up to her younger cousin in delight, she may not have been nice, but she did love him so.

"Uncle tells me you've just had your first day of classes? How were they, Jimin-ah?" Hwasa had always been very curious about Jimin's schooling, he and his brother were the only royals to go to school with common folk. She often scolded him for it, saying how he should be getting private lessons, like the rest of the family had. His younger brother, Jihyun, only attended the academy to be around his brother more, however he took private lessons in the evening and on the weekends as well.

"They were fine, Hwasa. Especially in attacks class, we're practicing for the annual battle event again." Jimin smiles, eager to share his day. He held the annual battle very seriously, it was something he and his team had all year to work on, something that he could practice for months. Something he was good at. Last year they had failed at the semi-finals, for lack of defense and Jimin spent all summer working on his defensive skills with his team just for battling. His father had no problem with it, proud that his son was practicing hard to make his firebending as it should be.

"So early in the year? Most people have not nearly gotten close to their teammates!" Hwasa proclaims, looking scandalized. Jimin takes her hand guiding her inside of he castle, to a common room, where they could continue their conversation.

"It is very important to us-- which reminds me! Seokjin-hyung has graduated!" Hwasa gasps at this, always having a small affinity for the man. She had been very smitten upon their first meeting. Seokjin had bowed and kissed her hand, Hwasa had giggled like a little girl.

"Where is he now? Why would he graduate so soon? Why didn't you inform me that this would happen?"

"Well, I've only just found out! Imagine my shock: going to my room to see a complete stranger instead of my dear hyung!" Jimin whines. Hwasa pats him on the shoulder gently.

"Oh, my young cousin," she says, sympathy spilling from her voice so thick, like fine caramel, "my sorrow is much greater than thou." She tosses out a look (Pity? Sorrow? Who knows?) and Jimin wants to laugh. How very like Hwasa to turn someone else's pain about her.

 

The entire ceremony was quite uneventful. It went as everything else did, slow and miserably. It went somewhat like such: after chatting with his cousin, they went out into the courtyard where the rest of the family was. His aunt then went on to scold Jimin for his lack of manners, as he hadn't come outside early enough for her liking. Then it went on to some trading ally from Jeju flirting with his father, who let her down gently, scurrying away to find Jihyun (at this Jimin had managed a chuckle). Soon enough his aunt was back to scold Jimin, 'why haven't you offered to show your cousin around yet?' So Jimin invites Hwasa to the dorm, telling her to come on Wednesday dressed like a commoner. His aunt then complains about the food and how she would be as dark as Jimin soon if she had to wait any longer. Apparently, Jimin was too dark for her liking. On a completely unrelated note, Jimin didn't care. Finally, Jihyun and his father come back around, with Jimin's uncle in tow. They have polite chitchat, and, frankly, Jimin's about ready to go home.

But unfortunately, it's not time to yet so he decides to sit underneath his favourite tree, next to his old nanny. The elderly woman still came out to work, even though Jihyun would be turning 14 this year, simply to give the boys a motherly presence in the castle. She was highly appreciated among everyone in the castle, staff included, and one of Jimin's closest consultants.

"Enjoying the party?" She was also one of the only workers who didn't refer to Jimin as prince all the time. When he was younger, though, just a small babe, she had called him the young prince. It was a memory Jimin couldn't remember, but apparently he'd responded to it with a gurgle. It was a story that his father enjoyed retelling from time to time over dinner.

"Not really, Min-halmeoni." Jimin had called her grandmother for as long as he could remember. His maternal grandmother had passed away before he was born and his paternal was a nightmare. So yes. Min-halmeoni would do.

"Well, it is getting late, sweet child. Perhaps we can convince your father to allow you home." The elderly woman pulls Jimin up to stand. " You have your second day of classes in the morning and we'll not have you missing it." Jimin just barely suppresses a chuckle as the woman shuffles over to his father, Fire King Park, and orders him to allow Jimin home. The King nods obediently, then gestures Jimin over, wrapping up the ceremony. Many people assumed that as a king he ruled not only the country, but also the castle. In reality, the frail old Mrs. Min did.

"So, in short, we welcome our family and friends with _open_ " the king opens his arms out wide, Jimin following suit, "arms. We hope you enjoy your stay at our castle." Jimin wants to roll his eyes as all of the guests clap, all _eight_ of them if you include the three month old Sanha, who looked as if he was emptying his bowels as everyone clapped. But he doesn't, just shows everyone to their rooms, smiling all the way. His feet are killing him, he realizes, as he shows one of the ally woman from Jeju to her temporary room. It's a feeling he brushes off, as his calluses grew calluses.

 

"I'm back!" Jimin announces to a semi-silent house. He kicks his sandals off to the side. They land in a large pile of everyone else's shoes, and he makes note to sort them later.

"Namjoon-hyung?" Jimin peeks into his and Hoseok shared room, walking through the house. "Tae-Tae? Jungkook?" He walks to the lounge area, then looks into their room skeptically. Jimin walks towards the kitchen, hearing a small murmuring coming from that direction.

"... But overall he's a really great teacher! Just don't let him near your toes." Jimin rolls his eyes, immediately recognizing the story and speaker. He stalks into the kitchen, finally, to see his teammates gathered around the table.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos/subscribe even bookmark
> 
> constructive criticism is welcome !!


End file.
